Drug Love
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Selena and her friends are out, helping her through a break up. Rated M for further chapters and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pure FanFic.

Basic Summary: Selena's first rave.

The music was incredibly loud. I don't even know why I agreed to tag along to this concert. I have no idea who this band is. I heard some of their songs on the way over but other than that, I don't know them. Don't get me wrong, they sound great but I might not be as into this as everyone else.

"Sel, it's going to be great!" Taylor yelled over the music. Her breath reeked of alcohol… alcohol that I bought. "Tonight, we're not going to think about that skank." I nodded though I was pissed that everyone kept bringing up what I'm supposed to forget. "She had a man face and you're way too pretty for her.

"Thanks, Taylor." I attempted to smile. She gave me a huge drunken smile and pulled me into the crowd.

There are some really hot chicks here. Some dressed in trippy clothes with glow sticks everywhere and others seemed to just put on the sluttiest outfit they were able to find. Extremely skanky, but extremely hot.

"Let's go upstairs!" she shouted, which snapped me out of my daze. "I wanna get another drink!" The opening act just got on stage and she already wants to get even more drunk.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"I think upstairs!" she grabbed me by the wrist and brought me upstairs.

It was a lot different than I thought it would be. Upstairs, there was an outside bar and lounge up on the roof top. When we were at the very top, we inhaled a very familiar smell. "Mmm…." Taylor gushed. "Pot." She dragged me towards the smell. It wasn't really my thing, but it's a special occasion. "There you are!" she yelled and let go of my hand. She excitedly jumped to our group of friends who already had two blunts going around.

"You in on this, Sel?" Miley, who was hanging off her boyfriend's neck motioned the blunt over to me. I shrugged my shoulders and took a long hit. After two more hits, I passed it to Nick. It seemed like everyone around us were doing their own illegal narcotic. I know, alcohol isn't illegal, but we are 16.

From a distance, I spotted one girl dressed in a purple and black corset with a mesh dress that was cut into four separate sections, almost like an upside-down flower petals. She looked so… so captivating… nothing like any of the skanks here. And just for one split second, I could have sworn she looked at me, and smiled.

"Lena!" Tiffany snapped me back to reality. A girl who looks like that is usually straight anyway. "Hey, girl. Are you high already?" I laughed. Me? High off three hits? Never. I took the blunt from her and took another 3 hits. I might not get high off three hits, but 6, definitely.

"Gotta pee." I shouted. "Where's the bathroom?

"Aw, Sel!" Taylor pouted. "It's back downstairs… near the entrance!"

The laziness of my friends took over their care and compassion that I was completely gone, and they're sending me to find something… What was I supposed to find again… Bathroom. Right. "Don't worry about it. I'll find." This is a bad time to wear heels… Ugh, stupid stairs. I got to the bottom and of the stairs and it looked like everything just did a 360, but that was just me. I leaned against the wall to regain my balance and pushed through the crowd to find… to find… Um… Oh, there it is.

I stumbled into the stall and did what I had to do, but the process seemed to take forever. These three girls left one stall at the same time as me, obviously they just did a few lines, but who am I to judge? Turning on the sink was another simple task that seemed to take forever. Hopefully the bathroom attendant doesn't notice…. I have to stop being paranoid…

"Hey." I looked up from the sink. It was that chick with the purple corset. I smiled dumbly at her, but I didn't think she cared too much. She looked like she was messed up too. "You fucked up already?" I motioned my head the best I could to produce a "yes". "What're you on?" she asked sensually.

"A few shots and a few hits… of weed." She nodded with a huge smile. "And you?" I ask in the up most dorkiest fashion.

"2 fifth letters." She laughed as she held up the peace sign with one hand and a side-ways W. I cocked my eyebrow, unsure of what she was talking about. She laughed again and said with a huge smile. "Two hits of e… ecstasy."

I shook my head. "Never tried… What's it like?"

She smiled and spoke through her teeth. "Amazing… and you'll definitely need this." She shook her water bottle. "If you wanna try, I have more." She never broke her smile.

"That's awesome." I smiled. "How much?"

She pulled me into a stall and took a baggie of what looked like candy out of her boot. "It's $20 a pop… but since I think you're pretty, you can just have two." My eyes widened at the offer. "But I have to wait for you to sober up… you won't feel anything if you take it while you're fucked up on anything else." She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She leaned against the stall and clawed at the door. "Trust me," she said as her eyes rolled back. "You'll love it." It looked like she was having an orgasm. I'm definitely going to take these.

"What's your name?" I asked with my hand out.

"Demitria… but just call me Demi." She shook my hand and tightened her grip.

"Selena… but you can call me whatever you want." We laughed. Her laugh ended abruptly and took a bite of her lower lip.

She paused as she bit her lip once more. "Come on, let's sober you up." She pulled me out of the stall and handed me her water. "I really want you to feel this."

Between me and her, we finished the bottle and went to refill at the sink. In one quick swoop, the bathroom attendant took the bottle from us. "Hey, no refills." She crumbled the plastic bottle the best she could before throwing it out.

"It's okay, we'll get another one." She laced our hands together and led me to the bar.

It took forever to get the bartenders attention, but finally she heard me scream out for water. She reached for a plastic bottle, and discarded the cap. "Four dollars."

"For water?" just as I was about to argue, Demi already put down the money. Our fingers were still laced… I wonder if she would pull away if she knew I was gay.

"Demi!" someone shouted wearing what looked like tinker bell's costume but someone decided to throw multi-colored neon paint on it. "Oh, that's why you were taking so long." She said with the same expression that Demi had on since I first met her.

"I'm Allison." She held out her hand.

"Selena." As I shook her hand, Demi leaned in and whispered to her friend. Allison nodded as she bit hard on to her lip. "What?" I leaned in closer to them.

Allison let out a small chuckle. She told me about your deal. You gotta sober up and you get 2 pretty blue stars." I nodded, recalling our conversation in the bathroom. She leaned in and whispered. "She must REALLY like you." She smiled, and pulled away. I looked at Demi who looked like she was in her own little world.

"Who did you come here with?" Demi asked.

I looked around wondering where my friends went. "I came here with a small group of friends."

"What about your boy friend?" Allison asked with a huge smile.

I shook my head. "No boy friend. I'm single."

Allison nodded and stepped back. "I have to get back. Text me when you need me."

Demi looked at me with her huge pupils and smiled. "Plur." I shook my head to make sure I heard her correctly. She laughed and repeated, "P.L.U.R." She held my hand and did a few odd motions. "Peace, Love Unity Respect." She said as she magically slipped a bracelet onto my wrist. I studied my new bracelet. It was pretty awesome. I haven't had a home-made bracelet in so long. "You want to just hang out upstairs where it's a little more quiet?"

I dumbly nodded as I felt myself sobering up.

A/N: 3a.m. writing. Tell me what you think.


	2. Who's That?

Chapter 2: Who's That?

Demi was pressed against Selena with her face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. "You ready?" she moaned out. Selena took in a deep breath and nodded. "Don't let her see you take it, okay?" she let out in another long moan, referring to the bathroom attendant.

From another perspective, it just looked like two girls making out in the bathroom but she was really popping free E. It seemed like everything school warned them about. Not only was she at a rave, but she was taking illegal narcotics from a stranger in the bathroom.

Selena put her head back and swallowed. She cringed at the bitter powder that filled her mouth. Quickly, she chugged the entire water bottle and sighed. "It's gross."

Demi chuckled. "Yeah." She wrapped her arms around Selena's neck and pulled her so her lips were closer to her ears. "But it's totally worth it." She whispered sensually, trailing her lips against the rim of Selena's ear.

"You're intoxicated." Selena reluctantly protested. She would feel terrible if she "took advantage" of a girl.

Demi nodded against Selena and tried to pull her even closer than what they already were. "Would you kiss me if I were sober?"

"Yes, but I just want you to know that I'm a lesbian and I look at it as a hook up. Not something that's random."

Demi groped Selena's back underneath her shirt and scrapped her nails down. "I'm technically bi, but I don't like labels." She said through clenched teeth. "And I'm so attracted to you…" she took a second to breath. "I only want you." She said with her lips against her neck. "I hope that doesn't freak you out."

"Not at all." Selena said nervously. No one ever came on to her that strongly before. "I don't want you to regret it."

Demi held Selena's face in her palms. "Of course not." She said, searching her eyes with her large pupils. "You're beautiful." Selena gulped. She rarely ever heard that from anyone, except from her slutty ex but that is totally null and void now. "And I'm extremely attracted to you, and I want to see why. Everyone's always attracted to looks first, I just want to see if you're the amazing person I think you are."

"I hope so." Selena said nervously as she felt Demi's fingers gently side from her face and back behind her neck.

"It should kick in within another 20 minutes." She said, muffled in Selena's neck. "Since it's your first time and you took two, it's going to be intense." She hissed.

"So, what should we do for 20 minutes?"

Demi looked over at the stalls with a devilish grin. "I'd like to do one thing, but only one person at a time." She laughed. "Let's go up to the lounge on the sky deck." She smiled and pulled her upstairs.

Demi swayed her hips to the music as she led Selena towards the couches. She pulled on Selena's arm to make her plop on the couch first and fell onto her lap. "I love this place." Selena said in awe when she looked up at the night sky.

"Me too." Demi said against Selena's cheek. "I would have never met you." She nuzzled deeper into Selena. "And these couches are amazing!"

"Girls!" a woman with a professional camera in her hands called out. "Can we get a picture?"

Selena looked at Demi. "We?"

"Club promoters take pictures of people who go to their club to get more people." She whispered. "Yeah, sure."

"Smile." The two girls smiled as the flash went off, and Demi cupped Selena's face and brought it closer to hers. "So far, you're the hottest girls here."

Selena sunk into the couch. "Thanks.. um…." Demi said with a huge smile.

"It's Ellie." She held out her card. "So, are you two together?" Selena gulped, quite unsure of how to respond.

Demi cut in before Selena was quite for too long. "Well, I'm trying." She joked and cuddled into Selena. "She's just being so darn difficult." Selena shuffled nervously underneath the shorter brunette.

The photographer sat down on the other side of the couch. "Oh, come on. She's cute!" she instigated. "You two would look great together!"

"I know!" she giggled, and gently brushed strands of hair behind her ear. "We'd make a great couple." With her free hand she traced the lace of Selena's V-neck and pulled at the angle.

"So you two just met tonight?" Selena nodded and felt the room move. "Why don't you two kiss?"

Demi bit her lower lip and slowly dragged it through her teeth. "She won't kiss me." She pouted. "She wants it to be the right moment."

"Aw. That's so sweet!"

"I know." Demi began to rub her upper thigh. "She's totally worth the wait." Selena groaned at every touch.

"Are you two on something?" she grinned.

Demi innocently rolled her eyes. "Maayyybeee." She giggled. "And I think hers is just kicking in." Demi grinned as she watched Selena's eyes roll back.

_This feels incredible._ Everything sounded everything was being played through dusty speakers. A sudden comfortable cold took over Selena's body but Demi's body heat kept her warm. She found herself gliding her hands over the couch, her clothes and traveling to touch Demi.

She laughed. "E, right?"

"It's her first time." Demi giggled and planted a kiss on her cheek. Lazily, Selena's head rolled over and her eyes met Demi's. A huge smile was plastered across her face, and her teeth were tightly clenched.

"You better look after her." She said in a serious tone but still with a smile. "I'll get you guys some water."

"Oh my gosh!" Demi gushed. "Thank you so much!"

"I love this." Selena said as she groped Demi's back. Their touch became more sensual and deliberate as they explored one another's body.

"Will you kiss me now?" Demi asked through her bitten lip. Before she was able to get a verbal answer, Selena crashed their lips together and allowed Demi's leg to swing over onto the other side. Demi's hand was entangled in her hair and scrapped her nails against her scalp. It gave Selena a cold, satisfying sensation that traveled through to her spine. They became so entranced in their kiss, they didn't even notice their photographer friend came back with their water.

"So, girls," they both looked up without breaking their kiss. "can I have a picture of this? Don't worry. It'll be private." Demi and Selena nodded and continued. Demi cupped Selena's face in her hands, and Selena pulled her closer by her lower back. Demi squealed and went in for a deeper kiss. She trailed her tongue across Selena's and then her lips, and then her neck. Selena's head was drawn back and her hands continued to travel. Demi continued to suck and bite on her neck.

"You taste so good." She moaned and trailed her tongue across her collar bone and up her throat, passed her chin and back to her lips.

"Selena?" Slowly, Selena looked up while Demi still had her teeth on her lower lip.

"Oh hey, Jenna." Demi let go of her lower lip.

They both looked up at the fuming blonde. "Do you even know who she is!" She screamed before storming off.

Demi looked down with a sad puppy dog look. "Who's that?"

"My ex."

A/N: Any thoughts/ideas comments. I do enjoy REVIEWS!


	3. Box Full of Candy

Chapter 3: Box Full of Candy

"Don't worry about your ex." Ellie chimed in. "Don't let her ruin your high."

Selena looked up and sadly nodded. "She just really knows how to get to me." she said in a low voice. "I bet she found some guy to make out with."

Demi kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Like Ellie said, don't worry about her." She gave her a peck on the lips. "Why are you going to care about someone who's purposely trying to ruin your good time?"

The music stopped playing and the announcer came on. "And now, all the way from Israel! Infected Mushroom!" Everyone in the building cheered, and began to rush downstairs to the stage.

"You're right." she rolled her head back and felt a wave of cold rush through her body. "Besides, I'm here with you." she smiled.

"Do you want to go down to see them?" Demi asked, still straddled on top of Selena.

"Honestly, I have no idea who they are."

Demi quickly cupped Selena's face and brought her in for another kiss. "We'll just stay up here and talk." she said with her jaw locked down in a smile.

oOoOo

They spoke for hours about everything: school, work, sex, drugs, food, sex, clothes, sex, drugs, family, and music. The sun was already coming up, and with all that water, they finally felt the urge to pee.

"Oh fuck, I have to piss!" Demi whined, trying to keep her legs clenched together until a stall opened up.

Selena laughed. "Me too." she rocked back and forth against the wall.

Finally, a girl walked out of a stall, rubbing her nose. Demi ran in directly after and Selena took the next opened stall.

"That felt so good." Demi said as she stepped out. She laughed when she heard Selena _still _peeing. "'Lena!"

"Ugh, don't talk to me while I'm peeing! That's so weird."

Demi laughed even harder. "Why! Does it bother you?" she mocked.

"Yes!" she replied, finally finished. Selena stepped out of the stall and laughed. "You're such a bitch!"

"Yeah?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her neck and bit down on her lower lip.

"Oh my God!" A girl screamed from one of the stalls. "Is that blood?" Demi and Selena looked back to see what could possibly have blood. A small Asian girl sloppily stepped out of the stall, obviously drunk, and stumbled to the sink. "Yeah," she whined. "That's blood." She pointed to her foot, which was covered in blood. Casually, she walked to the sink, past Demi and Selena.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Demi asked, stumbling over towards her.

She shrugged. "I guess someone stepped on my foot while I was dancing."

"How could you not feel that?" Selena asked, concerned.

"I'm drunk as fuck. I'm 21 as of yesterday!" she cheered and pumped her fists in the air. By doing so, she nearly fell backwards but Demi caught her in time.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Demi said as they helped her get her foot in the sink.

"Aw. You guys are _so _nice." They both smiled, and Selena rinsed her gold stiletto in the sink while Demi helped keep the girl balanced. "Are you two dating?"

Demi looked up at Selena who nodded, and Demi replied. "Yeah."

"That's _so _cute. 'Cause most lesbians I know are ugly and you two are just _so _pretty! And you're together, so that's doubly hot."

"Thanks." was all they could say to the drunk girl, unsure if she's able to comprehend a full sentence. "Can we get a band-aid over here!" Selena asked the bathroom attendant who simply grunted and called for it over a walkie-talkie.

oOoOo

"That's where you were the whole time?" Taylor squealed and brought Selena in for a hug. "I'm really glad you're over Jenna."

Selena smiled. "Me too."

"How'd you meet her!"

"In the bathroom." she laughed.

"At least she's hot, and doesn't look like a vulture!"

Selena shrugged. "Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

"Are you on something?" One of her friends gasped once he noticed her pupils were twice their regular size.

Her friends have dabbled in drugs before, but nothing heavier than pot. They actually look down on anything _man made_and anyone who does it. They stick to their pot and alcohol. "Just still high from before. I took a few hits from Demi's blunt before." she lied.

"Fuckin' lucky! My shit wore off hours ago."

oOoOo

"Did you find the place okay?" Demi asked as she walked her up into her apartment building.

Selena nodded. "I still can't believe you live on your own!"

"I do live with my sister."

"I mean, without your parents."

Demi nodded. "I'd never bring what I do into my parents home, or around them." she said as she stepped into her apartment.

Selena nodded, with new found respect for her new girlfriend. "Well, that's cool. Most people would just hide it."

"Do you know how disappointed they would be if they found even one ounce? ...you can sit anywhere you can find a seat." she said as she opened her apartment door.

Selena looked around the apartment. It looked like guys lived there. The rug was covered with clothes, shoes, boxes, and even garbage. She had second thoughts about taking a seat _anywhere_.

"Let's go into my room." she said as she dragged Selena away from one mess and into another.

Her room was just as bad, but luckily it smelled fine. "Does your sister know you do drugs?"

Demi laughed. "She's the one who got me into it." she dug through her dresser and opened up a shoe box filled with a bunch of different sorts of pills. It seemed to be the most organized and clean thing in her room. "She was drunk off her ass and took some zanex with her boy friend one day, and I dropped in for a surprise visit. Since they were both messed up, they offered me some and here we are." she said casually. "Do you want anything?" she asked as she tilted the box towards her.

"I don't know what any of that stuff is." she said shyly with second thoughts about her visit.

"Well, this stuff you took last week," she said and pointed at the blue star pills. "The red diamonds are e, this over here is zanax (I don't suggest them), these are adderall the blue and orange pills, and this is Oxycontin."

"Why do you have so many?" she asked nervously.

"They're what pays the bills." she shrugged. "I get adderall from my therapist and Oxycontin from my doctor after I was in a car accident. Zanax are my sister's scripts and the E of course is illegal. I pick these up."

Selena shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she sat on the edge of Demi's bed. "I think I'll just stick to E, for now. How much would that be?"

Demi squinted. "Don't ask that." Selena looked up, confused. "You're my girl friend." she said sweetly. "It's free." Selena took two of the blue pill that Demi pushed into her hand. "Do you want to take them now?"

Selena shrugged. "I will if you do too." she said as calmly as possible.

"We actually have an unlimited supply of water, so we should be good." Demi said as she walked over to the kitchen. She returned with a full cup of water. "And my sister's at her boy friend's house, so she won't be getting back 'til late." She handed the cup to Selena and they both swallowed their _candy _followed by the entire glass of water.

"Do you want to listen to music?" she asked as she shuffled through her mass piles of clothes and over to her iPod radio.

"Um, yes but actually. While we wait, not to be rude, but this mess is going to drive me crazy." Selena said and rose to her feet.

A little taken aback, Demi agreed. "I'm not much of a cleaner, as you can see. And I don't know how to fold clothes at all."

"That's fine. I just want to get this stuff out of the way so we can move around a little bit."

Demi laughed. "I haven't been able to see my floor for like a year."

"Well, we can change that today. So, what's clean?"

A/N: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Here's another short chapter; it's very explicit.

I seriously love all the reviews. I would give up the story if I didn't have them. Anything someone wants to add or correct me on, please do!

Chapter 4

Twenty minutes passed by and they gave up on the idea of cleaning. They decided to take a break from it and lie on her bed.

Demi was, once again, on top of Selena but more aggressive than the night they first met. She was tugging at Selena's clothes, silently begging her to take them off.

"We don't have to fuck. I just want to feel you." she moaned and pressed her body deeper into Selena's. Selena began to peel her clothes off, and Demi did the same.

The swoop of cold flushed through their bodies, just as Selena remembered. Selena deeply exhaled and listened to the familiar sound waves clog up her ears.

"What're you doing?" Demi asked, intensly holding Selena by her back. She bit down on Selena's chest, just above her breast and moaned.

"With E, I know it kicked in when I hear this noise... I can't explain it." she moaned.

Demi nodded with Selena's skin clamped between her teeth. "I know... I know what you mean."

Selena's head fell back and moaned when Demi's thigh grazed against her vagina. It sent an intense wave of tingles from her private area, and through her nerves to the rest of her body. Demi released her skin and checked the damage that she done. It looked horrible. If she would have bit down any harder, Selena might have needed to get stiches. "Don't pull away." Selena groaned and pulled the shorter girls naked body closer to hers.

"Fuck, you're wet!" Demi moaned out, as she slowly began to grind her hips into hers to get more of her cum rubbed up against her thigh.

Selena sighed and hissed from the stimulation that she was recieving. Though it was ever so slight, the E made it more intense. "Use your hand." she begged as she pulled her hand closer to her private area.

Demi smiled into her neck. She was more than happy to oblige. She felt around her soft skin, and gently rubbed just outside of her pussy. With a sharp moan, Demi entered into Selena with two fingers and massaged her insides. They were able to feel everything. Selena was able to feel her own walls clamping against Demi's fingers, and Demi was able to feel Selena's pulse through her finger tips. Selena's eyes buldged when she realized that her climax was going to errupt.

"Demi, faster." she begged and clawed at the mismatched sheets. Demi smiled and prepared her hand to enter her like a piston. Her orgasm crashed through her body unexpectedly and forced her entire body in to spasms.

Demi mocked her, mimicking her orgasm face and snickered. "You better make me feel like that next." she moaned with her mouth practically wrapped around her ear.

Selena simply nodded as she rode out her orgasm, and grinded into Demi's hand. Once Demi recieved the _okay_ to pull out, she trailed her fingers between Selena's abdomen and up to her breast. She slowly trailed her tongue to follow the pathway of cum all the way down to the _source_. Selena let out a sharp gasp from being way too sensitive from her previous orgasm. "I can't take it." she shook her head. "I can't."

Demi lifted her face away from her private area and pouted. "Okay, but once you recover, I'm going back down there."

Selena noded and pulled Demi by the sides of her face for a kiss. "Whatever you want."

"I need one." Demi said between kisses. "I need to cum." Selena went to switch positions, but Demi pushed her back down and she crawled up. Each knee rested on one side of her face, and she spread her legs, allowing Selena's mouth to have better access to it.

Once her warm flesh collided with her slick tongue, both of the girls eyes rolled back. Demi slid one hand back to support her body and enter in Selena at the same while her other hand scratched at her own stomach. Her tongue circled around Demi's clit, carefully flicking it every other turn. Demi's moans grew louder, and she knew exactly what was going to come next. Selena pulled Demi forward by digging her nails into her mid-back and dragged them down to cup her ass. Her breath became shorter, and her body spasms grew uncontrollable. Her hand withdrew her hand from inside of Selena and did her best to hold on. Her eyes rolled back while her cum streamed out from her. Demi rolled onto her back and tried to catch her breath, and Selena did her best to do the same.

"I thought we weren't going to fuck." Selena breathed out.

Demi looked over with her eyes as wide as saucers and replied. "But aren't you glad we did?"

Selena nodded and crashed Demi's lips into hers, mixing their juices together.

A/N: If I were to put a moral behind the whole story, I suppose it would be that drugs really do change most people. No matter how strong willed they may be, they still would be affected. And (usually) once you do drugs, the world is a very boring, joyless world.

But I suppose if a person is safe with drugs, then it is okay. Just don't get sucked into the world of it. It's a completely different world that sometimes never goes away.

^After that downer, REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : I guess I'm going to be updating at least 4 times a week... maybe not this story, but I shall update at least 4 times a week.

Chapter 5

Demi and Selena spend the next hour and a half, naked, groping everything around them (as well as each other), and breathing heavily. It was the best time Selena had while doing nothing.

"Demi?" Someone called out from the living room, which made both of their heads turn.

"Must be my sister." She exhaled, and rose to her feet. She threw on a pair of pajamas and threw the blanket over Selena, who also didn't want to move.

"You brought someone over?" Dallas asked and took a quick look at her sister. "What're you on?" she asked casually when she noticed her sister's demeanor.

"E." she stated with a huge smile.

"Who do you have over?" she asked and grabbed her bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"Selena." She breathed out. "The girl I told you about."

Dallas nodded. "You guys still fucking, or is it safe for me to stick around?" she joked and took a shot of her tequila.

She shrugged. "Maybe there will be a round two, but I'll see." She said with a huge smile and laughed.

"So, am I gonna meet her or what?" Dallas asked after taking another shot.

"Yeah! Yeah. I just have to check on her first."

"Is she all naked?" she joked, but laughed harder when Demi nodded.

"Selena!" Demi called out. "My sister wants to meet you!" she laughed when she saw Selena curled up under the covers, attempting to hide from Demi's relative.

"Hey, Sunshine." Dallas said, cheerfully as she poke her head into the bedroom.

Selena brought the blanket closer to her face and mumbled out a _hello._

"You don't have to be nervous around me, even though you're naked and just had sex with my little sister…" she laughed as she saw Selena turn beet red.

"Dallas." Demi laughed, jokingly pushing her out of the room. "_Sorry."_ She mouthed over towards Selena, as she tried to make the situation less awkward.

"Ugh." Selena hid her face into the blanket. "We've only been together for a week, I've only seen you twice and we already had sex! You're sister's going to think I'm a slut!"

Demi laughed. "She's not going to care. She's a bar tender. She's seen a lot worse. At least we _are _together."

She nodded. "I wanna do something." She stated, growing bored of the four walls.

"Like what? We can chill with my sister."

"I wanna be outside."

Demi whined but reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but I don't want to crash while we're out, so I'm gonna bring more."

"How many?"

"Just two each. We _look so _fucked up." She laughed and they both looked into the mirror. Demi laughed at how huge her pupils were and how funny Selena looked as she stumbled over.

"Maybe, we can go out in a little bit. I'm really sick of drinking water." She whined.

"Yeah, me too." She said as she wrapped her arms around Selena's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

OoOoO

When Demi and Selena stepped outside, Selena was in awe. She looked around her, and all of the colors were so vivid, and bright. It even looked like she saw colors that she had never seen before.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Demi asked as she pulled Selena by her hand and brought her closer to her.

"Yeah." She breathed out, and did her best to keep up with Demi. "Where's the store?" she asked and stumbled over her own feet.

"Two blocks up."

They both enjoyed the walk, with sight of new color. They couldn't help but smile at everyone, even people they didn't know. Of course, guys would smile back and try to follow them. Their response was always _Sorry. We're about to meet up with our boy friends. _Followed by a fit of laughter.

When they entered the store, they noticed two officers in the store. Selena gave them a nervous smile and hurried to the back of the store. Selena busted out into a fit of nervous giggles as she tried to remain calm. They both heard the police officers handcuffs jingle and Demi gave the signal for them to shove the Ecstasy down their throats. Selena nearly gagged from the bitter taste, and quickly grabbed a drink from the refrigerators. When they looked up, they saw the two men staring at them with their arms crossed.

"You plan to pay for that, right Ladies?" the older looking cop asked while stepping a little bit closer to them.

"Of course, sir." Demi said with a huge and polite smile on her face.

"So, what are you two on today?" the younger one asked as he stepped closer.

"Not a thing." Demi continued to smile and walked towards the counter with Selena at hand.

"Well, you girls wouldn't mind stepping outside so my partner can search you? Standard procedure."

"Not at all." Demi continued to smile. "We just need to pay for this then we'll be right with you." Selena remained frozen. Demi leaned and whispered, "Don't worry. Just let me talk." Selena nodded.

"Okay, girls. Outside."

Demi nodded and grabbed Selena by her hand. "Sure thing," she squinted to read their badges. "Balbuena and Levista."

"Hey, Borneo!" the cops called out to the female officer who was in the driver's seat of the cop car. "Can you check these two girls?"

She stepped out of the car and did the regular procedure. "What're you two on today?" she asked.

"Nothing, ma'am." Demi said sweetly.

"Do you have anything illegal on you?" Demi shook her head and Selena did the same. "Okay, hands on the hood." Demi motioned for Selena to play along.

The female officer did the routine pat down, and right in the middle, Demi laughed. "Careful. Don't get my girl friend jelous." Selena's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You two are together?"

"Yeah. As of last week." Selena nodded.

Demi giggled when the officer checked her bra. "They don't got nothing, guys."

"I don't mean to be rude, but can we go now?"

One of the officers shrugged and sighed. "We know you two are on something, but we can't send you in on anything. Stay out of trouble, girls."

Demi and Selena nodded. "Have a good day, officers!"

oOoOo

"Oh my god!" Selena exclaimed once they were safely inside of Demi's apartment. "I thought we were going to be arrested!"

Demi laughed. "Nah. The worst they can do is give us a summons for being drunk in public. They don't know what we're fucked up on, so it would be better to confess to being drunk in public."

Selena smiled. "I guess I'm safe with you." she said through her gritted teeth.

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this one but I definitely know that I wanted to take a darker approach to it. So, here it is...

It was the best five hours Selena had in an entire life time. She spent most of the afternoon rolling on the floor and walking to the store, but she felt amazing doing it.

"Hey," Demi whispered in Selena's ear, grabbing her attention. "Do you wanna go on a run?"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"I wanna get some shrooms." She breathed out. "I haven't had any in so long." She moaned.

"W-what's it like?" Selena asked extremely intrigued.

"It's amazing!" she gushed. "You see things when you're on it!" she took in a deep breath. "Well, things that are there, but when you look at a pattern, it looks like it's moving. Like… like you're not seeing the object, but you're seeing the small particles that makes up that object…" she laughed. "I don't think I could explain it properly right now."

"I-it's okay." She said with her eyes vibrating to stay focused. "Are we going to get them?"

"Yeah… Yeah!" Demi quickly rose to her feet and pushed a few stray stands of hair down. "I have to call him." She said with a huge smile. "They call him E but his real name is Eugene." She laughed.

Selena waited for her to get off the phone, enjoying all of the different lights around her. Though she only tried it twice, ecstasy really gave her a new found appreciation for colour. After coming down from it, the world did seem more dull, as if she was looking through an old dusty telescope, and the only way to see clearly is to wipe it off, but it always just gets dirty again anyway.

Demi walked up to Selena with a huge smile. "Kay! We have to meet him in twenty minutes!" she squealed, excited about a new party favor.

OOoOo

Selena was very nervous. It was her first drug run ever. Her exchange with Demi was the only one she ever experienced, and that was a totally different world. She was safe in a bathroom, in a club with a girl who certainly knew what she was doing. This was… this was scary. She was in a car with, on E and picking up more drugs.

Demi nodded her head in the direction of the boy with large sun glasses on. When they made eye contact, she popped open her trunk, and he threw a brown paper bag inside. He grabbed something out of the trunk, and before Selena knew it, they were already on their way back to Demi's apartment.

"T-that was it?" she asked.

Demi nodded. "Fast and efficient. I've been buying off of him for years. He's never tricked me out of money." She stated plainly. "As long as no one fucks with my money, I keep them around."

"Oh." Selena nodded. "So, when are we doing this?" she asked excitedly.

"As soon as we get back to my place."

"Is that safe?"

Demi nodded. "This, my friend, is called candy flipping. A mixture of E then shrooms. It's quite fun."

"H-have you ever done coke? I really want to try it."

Demi scrunched up her face. "Never touch that shit!" Selena sank into her chair. "I have a fucking hole in my nose from that."

"Oh..."

"I wouldn't ever make you do something that I thought would be unsafe." she said in a softer tone.

oOoOo

"Ugh! These smell terrible!" she groaned, pulling the shrooms to her face and cringing.

"I know, just try to keep them down." she said as she popped another cap into her mouth. "If you throw them up, the effects leave just as quickly too."

Selena nodded and finished off the last cap. "I just wish it tasted better."

Demi nodded. "Yeah. It sucks 'cause it's so dry and it gets caught in your teeth."

"S-so when does it kick in?"

"An hour or so. Let's just watch t.v." she said as she plopped down on her bed. "If you wait for the effects, it'll seem like forever."

Almost forty five minutes pass and the colors around her began to look different. The painting above the t.v. began to look like a hologram, and for some reason it looked like the stains on the walls were moving.

"Demi..."

"Yeah?" she breathed heavily.

"It looks like your curtain is breathing. Tell it to stop."

Demi laughed, and laughed, and laughed while Selena tried her best to figure out what was going on. Her mind kept going into loops. _Why's she laughing. Why isn't she helping me? Demi. Stop laughing. Help me. _

Demi continued to laugh and sat up. "Your face!" she pointed. "It looks so wierd!"

Selena sat still, pouting and unsure of everything. _Please stop. I can't remember anything... _"Jennifer." Selena huffed out. "Jennifer." she whined out again frustrated and staring helplessly at her phone.

Demi rolled onto her stomach and faced Selena. "What you are now experiencing is called confusion. In your state, the simplest tasks and everyday functions are totally incomprehensable." Demi smiled and then began to laugh.

It was the longest six hours of her life...

A/N: Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Drugs... it's a funny thing...

My phone was no longer in my possession, and I'm very unclear how that happened. _Did I even own a phone. Did I ever own a cell phone? Why can't I remember anything?_

"I wanna go home." If I knew how to get there, or even what it looked like I would be on the first bus out of here, wherever this place is.I never felt so uncomfortable in my life. Demi was no help in her state of mind, and I'm not even sure what I wanted. _My mom… I have one… I have a mom and… she s-she has brown hair. I can't remember what she looks like. _I inhaled sharply, truly scared, and for the first time, I questioned the reality that I lived in.

Demi untwisted her body that was contorted in an odd position and faced me. "In your condition, I would have to protest against that decision." She said in a professional tone. Her eyes darted to the other side of the room, possibly distracted by a psychedelic induced vision. "I suggest you stay."

Thoughts kept swirling through my mind, but none of which I was able to verbalize. I was only able to keep repeating, "I wanna go home." I mustered out, but Demi insisted that I stayed.

Demi finally crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You're just on a bad trip, sweetie." She kissed me on my cheek. I wanted to respond, but my body was still very stiff. "You just have to ride it out." She gently pushed my body down onto her bed, and my stiff body melted into the covers. Even the texture felt different. Nothing felt like it should, but I knew what it was. Now I understand the nonsense Alice spoke in Alice in Wonderland. In fact, it wasn't nonsense at all. Maybe if others lived in a world where this was normal, all of those words wouldn't seem like gibberish.

I'm not sure how long I lain there for, but my vision instantly cleared up and the world was dull again. It soon made sense again.

"Sorry I messed up your good time."

Demi simply shrugged. "It's no big deal. It was your first time." She pouted. "I just feel bad that you had a bad trip."

"It was so weird." I did my best to describe everything I felt. A lot of it didn't even have words to describe. Despite mostly being non-verbal, I just had so many thoughts, ideas and feelings that I wanted to share and scream out to everyone and who anyone who could hear me. And I wonder if anyone else ever felt that way…

oOoOo

Hours went by, and I was still with Demi, not that I cared or anything it's just I never spent that much time with someone consecutively… She told me about her bad trips to make me feel better. It did. I felt a lot better, as if it was all just a dream or nightmare. It didn't matter which one it was, because I wouldn't say _no_ if she offered to do it again.

Most of her stories were quite unbelievable. Mostly the ones involving her waking up in the hospital were the ones that were very intriguing. With all of the drugs she's done, I'm surprised that she's still alive.

"It's a lot more common than you think." Demi giggled as she poured herself another cup of water. "All of those neurotic women running around with their eyes the size of saucers, are usually hopped up on their diet pills. They don't even know that they're addicted most of the time." I shrugged. "And those movie producers! Most of them have to be on something to even function." I recalled her stories about her adventures in the art studio and it became a little more clear. "They've snorted coke off of a high-tech mouse pad."

"I just never knew…" _Shit! I forgot to call my mom! _I frantically dug for my annoying vibrating cell phone.

I'm not even sure how much time has passed since I've been at her house. I just know it's dark out. "Hey, mom… No I didn't see what time… I… I'm sleeping out, bye." I quickly hung up. I'll deal with the repercussions later… Right now, I'm just too tired...

A/N: A whole Ch of drugs and very little romance. More to come later, but tell me what you think! Should I gear it towards happy or go more dark with it? Suggestions?


End file.
